fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrid X Kenna
Character Astrid Johansson © Zilver_Hawk Kenna Sal © Wyvernlord_Firion Support 'Support Level C ' Astrid: *walking while reading and eating an apple* ...Copernicus...hm... Kenna:*sitting down, reading the Hobbit*...Peculiar, but genius riddles..... Astrid: So we're at the center of the universe? *takes a bite of the apple* Keena:Huh?*looks up* Astrid: ...Someone bent the page!! GAH! Kenna: Eh wha?...oh well...*turns her attention back to her book* Astrid: You there! Isn't it a capital crime to bend the page of a book to mark your place?! Kenna:*looks up*Well, to be fair with the person who bent it, once you purchase a book, it is your's to do with as you please. Astrid: *hugs the book* But how could you defile something so precious?! Kenna:Perhaps it was an accident....I never know why someone would do something like that on purpose. Astrid: Accident my foot! I'll gut the person that did this to my precious Copernicus! Keena:Don't you think that's the tiniest bit extreme? Astrid: Nicolaus is my first and only love! Those who defile his work shall perish!! *twitches a bit* Kenna:*thinks*She's extreme, but I kinda like her...*smile, but it turns into a wince when she gets up* Astrid: *cocks her head a bit* You okay, short stuff? Kenna:Oh, this is normal...*looks at her badly disfigured legs*It's something I was born with, really. Astrid: Hm...I think I might have read about that somewhere. Do you still get around alright? Kenna:Yeah, I'll be fine. *finally shuffles to her feet* Astrid: *pretends to straighten an imaginary pair of glasses* If you say so. The name's Astrid Johansson. Kenna:And my name is Kenna Sal, though Kenna will do for me. Astrid: Kenna! A brilliant name! *grins* What are you reading there? Kenna:The Hobbit. I've read the rest of the series, but it seems that the writer uses an entirely new voice in this one. Astrid: Ah! Tolkien! He was a grand man. *sighs* I should have liked to meet him... Kenna:He seems like an interesting person, judging by his book. Astrid: I'd expect so! Did you know he was an expert in several languages? He literally built Middle Earth from the ground up. Races, geography, language...all him! Kenna:No kidding!? Now THERE'S something that I don't see everyday... Astrid: Definitely! I tried to develop my own language once. ...I only got to the letter H though. Then I gave up. *laughs* Kenna:As interesting as that sounds, I don't think I'm up to the task.. Astrid: Yes...It takes a lot of focus. Something of which I don't have! Kenna:Oh yes...focus. It takes all I have not to shout out at someone who is jogging like there's no tomorrow... Astrid: Isn't that the truth?! *laughs* Kenna:I know!...Or I could blast them with a couple rounds of magic... Astrid: Most definitely, that would kill them...or maim them. Whichever comes first. Kenna:But then I would be accused for bloody murder. You don't do that and get away with it! Astrid: Ivan the Terrible did. Nasty fellow...murdered his own son like it was nothing. Then again...you don't look so terrible. Kenna:...I'm not sure whether to take that as a compleiment, or worse. Astrid: *didn't hear her* Then again...looks can be deceiving. You could really be a mass murderer for all I know. But the crime rate in this part of the country really isn't that high...but then again that may be exactly what you want me to think! Kenna:If I was a criminal overlord, do you think I'd get away with these legs? Astrid: Hm...like I said...it could be an act. I read a novel once about a man who changed his identity after every kill. At one point he became an elderly man with a limp... Kenna:But if I was, and if you've figured out who I was, which I hear is very crucial to keep you idenity secret in crime, do you think I would've attacked you by now? but I'm not. I'm a girl with leg problems, thats all. Astrid: Hm...so you say. So you say. *lifts her book to her eyes* I've got my eyes on you Miss Kenna Sal...*wanders off* Kenna:...That was fun. I got to use my head for once!...*pulls up the Hobbit*...Where was I?...... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Astrid: *sparring imaginary enemies* And I slash...parry...return...EN GUARD! Kenna:*limping along**refuses a man who offers her help*n, I'm quite alright, sir... Astrid: *staggers back* Blast...a fatal mistake...if only...I...had..my...elixer...Merdoc! Forgive me! *"dies"* Kenna:..*looks over at her*....How strange.... Astrid: Blast...Rotten bandits keep besting me. At this rate I'll have died...*counts on her fingers* Four times this week! Kenna:...*speaks up*perhaps if you had someone to cover you back, maybe you would be a more formidable oppenant Astrid: *looks around and finally up* ...Ashera? Well...that's very kind of you but why have you chosen me? Kenna:*walks over to her line of sight*Ashera didn't say that, merely Kenna, the girl with leg problems. Astrid: Ah...the supposed mass murderer. How dare you trick me?! For a moment there I thought I had been blessed! Kenna:To be blessed to be killed by bandits a fifth time?*raises eyebrow*I highly doubt that. Astrid: Don't mock me! I'm steadily getting better. Last week I died nine times. Kenna:If you were going to train with bandits, you ought to be more realistic. Are the usaully trained well? Astrid: Ah yes! My master, Merdoc, unfortunately is out of town on mercenary matters so imaginary bandits will have to do for the time being. Kenna:how long has,er, Merdoc been gone? Astrid: About a week now. He does that now and again. He's supposed to be retired, but he still needs the money. Kenna:Ah. nothing like working until you croak. but who m I to say anything about it? Astrid: He works too hard if you ask me. If I was a typical person, I'd tell him to find himself a girl and leave well enough alone, but that would make me a hypocrite. Kenna:But you aren't a typical person. I can tell that much. Astrid: Of course I'm not a typical person and neither are you Miss Serial Killer! Kenna:Well, if you keep assuming that, then I might have to tell you I'm not one! Astrid: And that's the exact thing a murderer would say! Kenna:Or a perfectly innocent person. Just saying. Astrid: Hm...I'm still not entirely sure... *examines her with her eyes* Looks are deceiving... Kenna:AS are misassumptions. Astrid: Ah...touche... Nonetheless, I cannot let my guard down! Kenna:I'll probably be out of town by the next week. The job here looks a bit promising for my parents... Astrid: Ah really? Where would they be working? Kenna:At the forgers house. My dad used to make a couple weapons himself, but hat was a while ago. Astrid: Ah. I see. ...Perhaps...he could make me a new sword! *draws her blade and takes a few practice swings* I've had this silly thing since the beginning of time itself! Kenna:I'm not sure Astrid: It would be simply amazing if he could make me one...a black one! Kenna:He never really told me about how he made them; he's gotten compleiments and curses. Astrid: Like...in magic? I've studied them before. I've often wondered about curses... Did you know...*babbles on* Kenna:*snaps her out of it*No, the curses as in they were dissatifeid. he was really slow in making them. probably the reason why he never really took off in a career of swordsmithing. Astrid: I see...Well, a sword made slowly and carefully is better than a sword made quickly and illy. Kenna:Well, then you've summed up my dads work pattern. He always tests the blade to make sure it is perfectly balanced, that kinda thing Astrid: Hm...then it sounds to me like everyone else could use some manners and patience! Really...the nerve! Kenna:It's not that, it's that they forget they bought it, or they take away their money because it's taking so long. Astrid: Hmph. Patience is a virtue my grandfather and Merdoc taught me. The world is just SO lazy! Kenna:Not my world. I've been moving all my life! Astrid: I used to move around quite a bit. I've lived with my best friends since I was eight! Kenna:After thirteen years of uncertainty, it's almost heartbreaking to leave another good place. Astrid: Don't worry. The people here are rather well tempered. I'm sure it'll last. I know three good swordsmen in need of a sword. Kenna:Then I hope they don't mind long waits, if they're going to my dad for swords. Astrid: Considering this town is a bit on the slow side anyway, I'm sure you'll fit right in. Kenna:Let's hope that. Admittedly, I could get used to a place like this... Astrid: You should see it during the winter. It's spectacular! The way the sun lights up the snow...it's as if it's on fire! Kenna:..That sounds like a wonderful portrait...*sighs* Astrid: It really is...I've...painted it before actually... Kenna:...It must be a work of art Astrid: I don't consider myself very good just yet...but yes, it is very nice. Would you like to see it? Kenna:I'd love to!*smile* Astrid: Well then Miss Kenna Sal, I'd be delighted to show you my work! Kenna:Lead the way! Astrid: Excellent. Now I must warn you. My room is a mess. I'm fairly certain there's something living under it... Kenna:It couldn't be too big. Astrid: Eh...you'll see soon enough. Never underestimate the terrors of my room. Kenna:...I suppose I haven't seen a messy room before. My mom says is ungainly. Astrid: Well...I'm a slob. It will be culturally enriching for you! Kenna:*laughs* Astrid: Oh no. I'm dead serious. *hands her a large stick* I'd keep a hold of this if I were you* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Kenna:*looks at Astrids room*...oh. My. Goodness. Astrid: *picks her way through* Funny...Merdoc says the exact same thing... Kenna:Then....*unable to have a witty reply* Astrid: I told you it was a mess... Watch your step. *picks up a journal* Kenna:*starts picking her way around* Astrid: *sits down on what's supposed to be her bed, but it's covered papers of all kinds* Over here! I found some of them! Kenna:*Sit clumsily down beside her* Astrid: Ah...here. *thumbs through several pages* This is my Grandpa Norman right there...My master Merdoc...ah! Here's the sunset! Kenna:..*looks at it with wonder*...wow. Astrid: It's not half as beautiful as the real thing...but I love it all the same. It's one of my favorite paintings. Kenna:You did very nicely on it. Astrid: Thank you. There are others if you like this one. I'm much better with people than landscape... Kenna:Would you mind if I saw them? Astrid: Oh no. I don't mind at all... *digs through some of the papers around her* This...is my friend Isaak. He's not one for talking, but he sure makes a good model. Kenna:..Ooooh, that looks really good! Astrid: *smiles* Why thank you! Oh...and this here is my friend's...mother. Her birthday's coming up and I wanted to do something special. Kenna:It's almost as if she's here with us...*looks over at all the others* Astrid: ...Would you like one? Kenna:You'd paint one? Really? Astrid: Of course! Just tell me what you want! Kenna:I suppose I could do with anything.*shrug* Astrid: No no no...not anything...There must be something you love! Kenna:...I love my parents. Should that do? Astrid: Of course! Now all I need to do is get a good look at them and I'll be ready to paint! Kenna:That should be easy. My dad is a surprisingly short fellow, but he has well muscled arms, but my mother is a bit taller than him, but she's as thin as a toothpick. Astrid: Hm...*scribbles it down* If it's alright with you, I think I'll stalk them for a bit to get a better idea! Kenna:It's fine with me. I hardly know where they are half of the time. Astrid: I'm an expert at stalking... One of my favorite authors passed through town once. I can tell you every place he stopped and stayed! Kenna:...To be quite frank with you, that's creepy. Astrid: Eh...Zilver says my social skills could use some work. Personally, I'm fine with it... Oh Sir Percival was delightful. I love his ballads... Kenna:Sir Percival?...Was he the author of the book you're reading? Astrid: Oh yes...Percival Clemency. He's a dream... Kenna:...I haven't heard of him, but his name sounds slightly famliliar... Astrid: He has several names...but I only know him as Mr. Clemency! And...if I do say so myself, he's not that hard on the eyes. Kenna:...I'd say you've got a bit of an obsession. Astrid: Only a slight obsession... I own every novel, poem, and ballad he's every written! ...Somewhere in this mess... Kenna: I suppose it could be worse....*shrug* Astrid: Oh yes! I could have him tied up in my closet! Kenna:...Now who would be the first to be suspicious about his disappearance, if it went that far? certainly not miss serial killer... Astrid: *frowns* He's not in there I tell you...at least I don't think he is. He may have escaped... Kenna:Don't worry, I won't look!...If your closet is worse than this, I'll be amazed... Astrid: ...Eh...I'd open it, but you'd more than like die from amazement. Kenna:And an avalanche of forgotten stuff? Astrid: Perhaps...I'm not quite sure what's in there anymore... Kenna:Exactly. Astrid: There's no use finding out now. Whatever's in there is probably mad at me and would eat me in a second. Kenna:Some things are meant to be left unsolved...*looks out a window, seeing what time it is*Ah! I must go! Astrid: Oh yes! Of course! I wouldn't want to keep you! Kenna:Yes, my parents are a bit of worry warts....See ya!*leaves the messy room* Astrid: *chuckles* They sound like nice folks... 'End of Support A ' '''Kenna, Disabled Mage, and Astrid, Brainiac Swordswoman Despite what Kenna thought, she did stay, with her parents setting up a pair of stores, one armory, and the other a magic shop. What surprised her more, they actually planned on staying. Astrid did her best to keep Kenna company, though she seemed like she was dreaming of Sir Percival more. But she put her dad in business and Kenna was forever grateful.